gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Huntley Sport
}} |flags = |modelname = huntley |handlingname = HUNTLEY |textlabelname = HUNT |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Huntley Sport is a luxury SUV in Grand Theft Auto IV, and its episodes. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Much like its predecessor, the Huntley, the Huntley Sport is based on a (Despite Vapid being Ford in real life) vehicle, specifically the , although slightly sleeker. The exhaust tips, however, are almost identical to those featured on the . It features black B and C pillars, with the A and D Pillars colored in the same color as the car's paintjob. The Huntley Sport also features side steps on the entire wheelbase and also has tinted windows and large alloy rims with low-profile tires. On the front part of the hood, the car has the "HUNTLEY" text embossed and a small "Vapid" emblem on the grille. Much like other SUVs, the Huntley Sport has a large room for four occupants, making it a good transport. The Huntley Sport is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. The car features a large variety of color combinations, where the primary one is applied on the lower side and the secondary on the hood, roof and cabin pillars. A tertiary color is present in the form of a stripe down the sides of the vehicle, just below the side and rear windows. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Huntley Sport is powered by a 4.8L supercharged V8 coupled to a 5 speed gearbox with all-wheel drive. With a high top speed, the Huntley Sport is the second fastest SUV in The Ballad of Gay Tony (fastest SUV being the Serrano). Acceleration on the Huntley Sport is astounding, especially when launching the car from a standstill. The Huntley Sport does tend to suffer from understeer if driven too quickly, a trait that comes with 4WD systems. Braking is average, and ABS is standard on the Huntley Sport. Off-road, the Huntley Sport performs better than its low ground clearance and low profile tires suggest. The four-wheel-drive system and supercharged V8 make light work of steep sand hills, however the Huntley Sport tends to spin out or flip over solid, low to the ground obstacles such as rocks and debris (random panels of wood, traffic cones etc.). GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} Image Gallery HuntleySport-GTA4-front.jpg|The Huntley Sport in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants *The Yardies can be seen driving in a gold, black and green (3 colors of Jamaica) Huntley Sport with a custom shaved grille and side-mounted exhaust pipes. In The Lost and Damned, it is possible to obtain a Yardies' Huntley Sport during Gang warfares. While this version looks identical, the vehicle also adds the rear-mounted exhaust pipes from the standard model, and the grilles will be placed at once in the front, resulting in a thick grille. HuntleySport-GTA4-Jamaican-front.jpg|Yardies' Huntley Sport. *A black Huntley Sport, painted with a thin red stripe down the sides, can rarely be found driving around Liberty City. It is one of a range of paint jobs available on default Huntley Sports, and one of the few examples with a different tertiary color (tied with the Yardies' variant). This Huntley Sport color is also seen in the car chase at Out of Commission; however, this one cannot be obtained as after the cutscene where everyone gets out of the Cognoscenti, the Huntley Sport will disappear. HuntleySport-GTA4-black&red-front.jpg|The black-and-red occurrence that may appear in traffic. *After doing all 10 Drug Deliveries for Little Jacob, Niko is given with a non-customized Huntley Sport, but having the same color scheme as the Yardies' version. *After doing a boating trip with Brucie Kibbutz, an iridescent gold, bronze and beige Huntley Sport will be parked at the docks where the player gets out of the boat. The player can use it as normal. HuntleySport-GTA4-Brucie-front.jpg|Brucie's iridescent "boating" Huntley Sport. *A custom two-tone navy and sky blue Huntley Sport is one of vehicles needed for Stevie. After receiving the message it will be parked outside a police station at Bohan and will spawn there as long as player doesn't deliver it to Stevie's garage. HuntleySport-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Huntley Sport requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. *A completely black Huntley Sport can also be found in The Fixer's Assassinations mission Taken Out, as a backup car. A similar one can be obtained in The Lost and Damned, during the Stubbs' Dirty Laundry sidemission First Impressions. HuntleySport-GTAIV-Black-front.png|The all-black Huntley Sport. ((Rear quarter view) *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a large variety of unique color schemes can be found in Drug Wars. Examples are a white-on-white Huntley Sport with a black line below the side windows, a Huntley Sport with a deep cherry main body with a blue iridescent greenhouse and a Huntley Sport similar to Brucie Kibbutz may sometimes appear, also a color similar to the Yardie's variant (but a regular Huntley version) can be found this is similar to the Huntley Little Jacob gives the player when finishing delivering drugs in GTA IV. Huntley Sport (DrugWars)-TBoGT.jpg|An example of a Huntley Sport that can be obtained from Drug Wars (rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Stevie's Car Thefts - The Huntley Sport is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. *Out of Commission/A Revenger's Tragedy - Used by the Pegorino's men, which the player has to chase it. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Commonly spawn (though only at night) in Beechwood City, BOABO, East Hook (Broker), Chase Point, Fortside, Industrial (Bohan), Middle Park, North Holland, Northwood and Purgatory (Algonquin) *Often spawn in Rotterdam Hill (only at day), Schottler (at night) (Broker), Willis (Dukes), Castle Gardens, Castle Garden City, City Hall, The Triangle, Star Junction, Middle Park (only at day), The Exchange, (Algonquin), Westdyke and Alderney City (Alderney), *Sometimes spawn in Beachgate (Broker), Francis International Airport (Dukes), Hatton Gardens, Lancet and Middle Park East, and Middle Park West (Algonquin). *Occasionally spawn in South Slopes (Broker), The Meat Quarter (only during the weekend), Suffolk, Varsity Heights, Lancaster and Westminster (Algonquin). *The "Jamaican" variant can be found around Beechwood City, Schottler and Willis. *Frequently spawns at the Francis International Airport carpark. *Some may spawn in Acter Industrial Park right next to the Alderney State Correctional Facility. *Provided as a getaway car after escaping in Easton in "Three Leaf Clover". *A Jamaican Huntley Sport is given as a gift in the last of Little Jacob's Drug Delivery missions at Homebrew Cafe in Beechwood City, with an altered grille and appearance. ''The Lost and Damned'' *A "Jamaican" Huntley Sport can also be obtained through Dukes and Broker-based Gang Wars, which often pit the player against members of the Yardies, who, as mentioned above, drive this vehicle. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Often spawns in traffic on the Ballad of Gay Tony multiplayer, particularly in Star Junction. *Appears as vehicles driven by targets in Drug Wars. These Huntley Sports often boast unique or Jamaican paint jobs. Notable Owners *Brucie Kibbutz *Kerry McIntosh *Little Jacob *Niko Bellic Trivia General *Some Huntley Sports can be seen in Grand Theft Auto V TV show "Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce". ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The default radio stations for the Huntley Sport are: **''GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8. **Episodes from Liberty City: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. *In an online Weazel News article in ''GTA IV, Kerry McIntosh is implied to drive a red Huntley Sport, which she crashed into a Wigwam Burger restaurant while highly intoxicated. *The Huntley Sport is considered a "luxury car" in The Ballad of Gay Tony's multiplayer race/GTA race modes. *The Huntley Sport is one of the few vehicles in GTA IV that can be "boost launched". To boost launch the vehicle, simply hold down the handbrake button and rev the engine as high as possible, and then let go. This tactic eliminates wheel spin and makes the Huntley very fast off the line, on par with some sports cars. *All three online girlfriends, Alex Chilton, Kiki Jenkins, and Carmen Ortiz, like this car when the player takes them out for a date. Navigation }}de:Huntley Sport (IV) es:Huntley Sport pl:Huntley Sport ru:Huntley Sport fr:Huntley Sport pt:Huntley Sport Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:All wheel drive vehicles